A conventional throttle body is provided with a resin main body defining a bore through which intake air flows, a metal shaft part rotatably supported by the main body via a pair of metal bearing sleeves, and a valve body having a valve part for opening/closing the bore (for example, see Patent Document 1). The main body is molded with the valve body having the shaft part integrated with the valve body inserted, together with the pair of bearing sleeves.
Patent Document: JP 11-294203 A